B is for Bohemian Rhapsody
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: B in my Alphabet series based off the song by Queen. KyouyaXKasanoda Kasanoda!Bodyguard, could be thought of as AU.


Okay, here's number B. Lawl. Okay, I'm done being a moron now…

B is Bohemian Rhapsody-- Queen

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club.

Pairing: KyoyaXKasanoda.

Note: you can consider it either AU or Future fic… either way, Kasanoda's a bodyguard.

Kyouya flinched when the hammer crashed back. It was abrupt, the effect, there was noise, and light, and commotion, yelling and screams, shrieks and crashing as furniture toppled over, then complete silence. The man fell to his knees then fell over, blood running from the hole in his forehead and pooling on the floor.

Arms wrapped around him quickly and moved him from the room, Kyouya's eyes stuck to the puddle of blood and the footprints dragging through it as the scuffle broke out around him, other shots ringing out. Arms gripped his shoulders and he focused his eyes on the red head.

"Ootori-san, Kyouya Ootori, are you okay?" he asked levelly and Kyouya closed his mouth, which he hadn't even realized was open, and wet his mouth, nodding because he didn't trust himself to speak. He met Kasanoda's eyes and the bodyguard set a hand on his face, tilting it back, eyes examining him. "you're a little in shock."

Kyouya nodded a little and Kasanoda sighed, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"shit, I wish I had something to give you to drink." he muttered and Kyouya briefly noted that they were walking towards somewhere.

"where are we going?" Kyouya asked with a little difficulty.

"the car. It's just a little farther." Kasanoda answered and Kyouya laced his fingers together in front of him as he walked, Kasanoda's arm protectively over his shoulders and he felt warm. Kasanoda glanced at him and stopped again. "are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything? Can you keep walking?"

"yes, no, yes." Kyouya answered and Kasanoda smiled a little, leading him on. Kyouya swallowed thickly and looked over at Kasanoda. "he was going to kill me, wasn't he?"

"yes. No doubt about it." Kasanoda nodded and opened the door to the parking garage.

"I shot him." Kyouya said shakily, blinking tears from his eyes.

"good job Ootori-san." Kasanoda said softly, leading him through the drafty area and over to the car.

"I've never killed anyone before." Kyouya muttered and looked down at his hands. There wasn't even a drop of blood on them.

"I know, but he was going to kill you and it's okay. The boys will take care of it." Kasanoda said soothingly and opened the car door, Kyouya feeling eerily cold without him, and helped him into the car. Kasanoda closed the door and went around to the other side, briefly opening it and getting a can of soda out of the small fridge there and opened it, handing it to Kyouya. "drink it, as much as you can, then keep going."

"right." Kyouya choked out and took it from him and took a few swallows, his throat thick and hard to swallow with and let it down, Kasanoda lifting it back to his lips.

"keep going." Kasanoda ordered and closed the door, going up to the front and starting the car, driving from the scene.

Kyouya drank some more, not even tasting it but feeling the carbonation burn the back of his throat. Kasanoda looked at him in the rear view mirror then went back to driving, speeding a little and his hands white knuckled on the steering wheel.

"you look pale, wrap the blanket under the seat around you." he stated and Kyouya shakingly reached down and grabbed the scratchy wool blanket, scowling a little.

"we can't have a b-better blanket?" he asked shakily and laughed weakly and trembling, and Kasanoda smiled a little.

"I'll look into it." he promised and Kyouya crushed the soda can.

"th-thanks." he muttered and Kasanoda glanced back at him again.

"did you finish the soda?" he asked and Kyouya nodded softly.

"yes." he answered and Kasanoda nodded.

"drink another until your hands stop shaking." he ordered again and Kyouya reached into the fridge and pulled another one out and opened it, drinking a small sip and calming down a little. His hands still shook but he could think clear enough to talk again.

"remind me to cut Kokiko Pharmaceuticals for this." he said and Kasanoda chuckled a little.

"I can't believe you're talking business already. You real are a cold blooded businessman."

For some reason hearing his bodyguard say that hurt Kyouya in ways he didn't think he could hurt.

--

Kasanoda took his keys and unlocked the door to his condo, leading him inside. Kyouya was still a little unsteady but otherwise okay, he just…

He didn't want to be alone and Kasanoda understood that.

Kasanoda closed and locked the door and led him to the bedroom, helping Kyouya prepare for bed.

"you should eat something, what do you want?" Kasanoda asked and Kyouya shed his suit and tie.

"ramen. If I have any." he answered and Kasanoda gave him a look then nodded and fished around in his pocket for his phone.

"I'll call Sachiko and tell her to bring some, she was right on our tail when I got you out so it won't be too long." he answered and looked back up to him. "you get in bed, I'll be back in a minute."

"right." Kyouya nodded and Kasanoda pressed the speed dial on his phone and walked from the room. Kyouya pulled his belt and tossed it on the floor with the rest of his clothes, looking down at himself then sitting on the side of the bed, hanging his head.

Everything impacted at once, the entire meeting and the rush of faces then the gun and the situation. Pulling the trigger and watching a man, with a family, and a life, fall to the ground, dead by his hand. Kyouya panted a little and cried with great wracking sobs, curled in on himself. The door opened and he flinched a little, Kasanoda cursing softly.

"Kyouya, shh, calm down." Kasanoda said softly and wrapped arms around him. Kyouya launched forwards and hugged him back, crying into his shirt and shaking his head.

"I killed him, dear god I killed a father and… and I can't …" he sobbed and Kasanoda sheltered him, pulling him in on the floor and holding him tightly."Kyouya, calm down, I swear it'll all be okay. I promise." Kasanoda said softly and Kyouya took great big gulps of air, calming slowly."I'm going to jail." he choked out and Kasanoda shook his head.

"no, you're not, you're fine. It was self defense and every person in that room will say so." Kasanoda said, petting his hair down.

"I killed him." Kyouya panted strained. "and you hate me now… I… I just… _fuck_."

"Kyouya, I don't hate you." Kasanoda frowned, pulling back to look at him. Kyouya shook his head a little and slowly forced his breathing to even out.

"you do, you said I'm… cold blooded." he muttered and Kasanoda stiffened then shook his head regretfully.

"shit, no, I didn't mean it that way Kyouya, I swear." he said softly and Kyouya looked up at him.

"you don't hate me? Because I'm cruel and a… murderer." he asked, nearly choking on the last word.

"no. I couldn't hate you. We've got history Kyouya." Kasanoda smiled. "and I came to work for you because I care about you."

"oh, good." Kyouya smiled and Kasanoda rolled his eyes.

"you're _so _out of it right now…" he muttered and pulled him up to his feet, laying him into the bed and pulling the blankets over him. Kyouya gripped his shirt and looked pleadingly up at him.

"don't leave me alone right now, I don't think I'll cope well." he answered softly and Kasanoda nodded, sitting beside him on the bed and putting an arm over him protectively. Kyouya settled down into Kasanoda's embrace and let out a small sigh then frowned. "don't tell Tamaki what happened, please."

"I wouldn't even if you didn't ask me." Kasanoda said softly into his ear and Kyouya nodded.

"thanks Kasanoda-kun." Kyouya said softly, his eyes suddenly very tired.

"welcome Kyouya-san, get a little sleep, I'll wake you up when Satchiko gets here with your ramen." Kasanoda promised and Kyouya nodded a little and drifted off to sleep.

--

Satchiko let herself into the condo and frowned because the kitchen light and the bedroom light were the only two on.

"Kasanoda-kun?" she asked and walked to the kitchen to put the ramen on the table then peeked into the bedroom and smiled. Kasanoda was softly asleep on the bed beside Kyouya, an arm over him and Kyouya hugging him fiercely.

She smirked.

"I knew it."

End

A/N: you know, now that I write this, it almost makes me want to write a full fledged fic… oh well, I'm a sucker for this pair anyhow. Plus, Kyouya seemed OOC despite the fact that all pride _does go out the window when you're in shock, trust me, I know, though not of course from the same thing… eh heh heh…_

_Never mind, moving on…_


End file.
